His Imperfect Empress
by chioocheep
Summary: Akashi was used to being perfect and in command. But when Mizuki Tsubaki threatening to take away the perfect order he has established, Akashi Sejirou cannot help but accept her competition. Akashi/OC


**A/N- Please read this before proceeding!**

**This is after the events of the Winter Cup. That makes Akashi and co. in their second year of high school and Mayazumi has graduated. I'm sorry even I love Mayazumi! He could make a cameo if you peeps want that *wink* *wink***

Everything was perfect about her. From her perfectly pinned hair to her polished shoes. Mizuki Tsubaki stood outside Rakuzan's gates and contemplated about the sudden and unwanted change in her life. Her parents had demised in a car crash bringing her under the custody of her grandparents. Mizuki was forced to change her high school to Rakuzan as according to her grandfather it had more scope and was heavily academic oriented. Mizuki still had the letter Satsuki had written to her in her blazer pocket. She still remembered sadly how much poor Satsuki had wept when she told her that she was leaving.

Aomine had informed her that his former middle school basketball team captain, Akashi Sejirou attended this school. She wondered whether he would wish to be her friend. Mizuki had never been a star at being friends with people. She followed a vigorous and strict time table which included studying for eight hours and swimming for two. She also practiced her piano for an hour. Everything was perfectly timed including when she was supposed to take and bath and eat. Girls found her boring and excessively studious while guys shunned her. Satsuki was the first girl in her life till now to skip up to her and offer her some part of her home made bento. The bento was horrible but the gesture was so kind, Mizuki almost had tears in her eyes. Satsuki was also a studious girl though not to her extent. It was Satsuki who wiped away her tears when her grandfather slapped her for not scoring a hundred in math and it was also Satsuki who stayed up the whole night with her after her parents' accident.

Her grandfather had shifted her to Rakuzan right when the general proficiency exams were about to begin. The syllabus of Rakuzan was more or else similar to Touo but Mizuki knew she would have tougher competition here. Mizuki stayed up the entire night learning about British colonies and differentiation in algebra.

The general proficiency exams tested five areas, Japanese, English, Science, Social Studies and Mathematics. Each exam would have multiple choices and be out of hundred marks. The paper lasted for one hour each. After the exam each student was ranked according to his average score. The ranks allowed the teachers to determine which students needed help and which students could do advanced courses. It also allowed them to judge the student's performance.

Mizuki walked towards the school building when suddenly something yellow came flying towards her face. She fell with a loud THUD! Her perfectly pinned hair fell slightly on her forehead and her polished shoes had mud specks on them. She looked up angrily at the boy who had made her fall. He was about her age with bright golden hair and gleaming green eyes. He had pointed canines which gave him the looks of a vampire. He had a huge smile plastered on his.

He picked up one of the notebooks which had fallen from her hands.

"Tsubaki Mizuki, 2 A!" He said excitedly. "Are you new?"

"Please give me my notebook." She demanded getting up.

"My name is Hayama Kotaro and I would love to be friends with you!" He exclaimed with glee and proceeded to hug her.

Mizuki prepared herself to be hugged by a complete stranger when a hand pulled her away. She looked up to see a slim boy with alabaster skin and most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

"Hayama kun! How can you treat such a fragile and gentle creature so harshly?" He scolded the energetic boy.

Mizuki was creeped out by these guys. She had just met two complete strangers and they were treating her as if she was their long lost friend or something.

"Sorry, but may I know who exactly you are?" She asked the slim boy.

"Mibuchi Reo at your service, ma'am. Now please let me have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

"Tsubaki Mizuki." She grumbled under her breath.

"Mizu chan, it is not proper etiquette for a woman to grumble." Reo scolded her.

"Will you two scoot? I have to give my general proficiency exam and according to my knowledge I think you both have to attend it as well." She said coldly.

"But I have not studied. If I fail Akashi kun said he will kick me off the basketball team!" Hayama complained.

"Maybe you should have studied last night instead of playing video games." Reo scolded him.

"All of you in now."

Mizuki turned around to see who had spoken. Apparently whoever had spoken could make these two quiet for Hayama and Reo stood there as still as statues except for a slight tremble in their hands.

He wasn't tall like Hayama and Reo. In fact he was average heighted. But he had crimson red hair and red eyes to go with them. He had a slightly angry expression on his face. Mizuki looked at his blazer and saw President was stitched into it. So he was the president of student council. Even though he was not tall he still demanded presence and notice.

"Sorry taichou. Hayama kun and Reo kun were going to take me to my class room. I am new and don't know the way around." She said. She said it with her eyes on the ground. For some reason she could not make eye contact with him.

"There is a map in the school building but it seems you lack the ability to carry your legs inside. I saw your whole little episode here. Not once did you ask them for directions." Akashi said glaring into her.

"I was going to ask them.." She said but was interrupted.

"I will have none of this nonsense especially from someone who is new around here. Detention till five for you today whatever your name is." He ordered her and then walked back into the building.

"Mizu chan, I'm sorry I got you into trouble on your first day of school!" Hayama said hugging her.

"Forget it." She said shaking herself out of his arms. She started climbing the stairs into the building.

xXx

(One week later)

It had been a week since the general proficiency exam. Mizuki had done her best and was expecting a ninety five and above in all her subjects. She was so confident that she hoped she would come first. Her grandfather had promised to give her an hour of leisure time after her studies if she managed to come first. During her one week here, Mizuki had joined the swim team. But she had still not managed to make friends. She avoided Hayama and Reo as they seemed to attract that creepy student council president wherever they went. They even ate lunch with him!

Mizuki arrived as on time as usual and rushed into the school building. There was already a huge crowd around the bulletin board. She spotted Reo and Hayama. They waved at her. She reluctantly greeted them.

"Mizuki chan! I have not seen you for a week!" Hayama said excitedly.

"Hi Hayama kun. Can you let go of me? I need to see my result." She said as kindly as possible.

Standing next to Hayama and Reo was a huge, muscular Neanderthal. He was eating a burger and sauce drooled down his chin.

Mizuki pushed through the crowd. She started looking from the top. The sheet read,

Akashi Sejirou Class 2 B

Japanese- 100

English- 100

Mathematics- 100

Social Studies- 100

Science- 100

Average- 100

Tsubaki Mizuki Class 2 A

Japanese- 98

English- 99

Mathematics- 100

Social Studies- 97

Science- 100

Average- 98.8

Mizuki bit her lip. She had competition here at Rakuzan.

"Are you Tsubaki Mizuki?" Whoever said that silently smiled behind her.

She turned around and came face to face with the student council president.

"Umm yes? Did I fall in trouble again?" She asked.

"You know this is the first time someone has provided me such close competition ?" He said.

"Are you Akashi Sejirou?" She whispered.

"Obviously. I am perfect and no one can beat me." He said before walking off.

That guy was a real prick. Mizuki vowed to beat him.

**A/n- So how was that for a first chapter?**

**Please review and support my story if you liked the first chapter. I intend for this to finish in about ten chapters and the later chapters might be slightly longer. Please let me know if you guys would like me to include love interests for the Rakuzan team including Reo! I don't mind writing Reo coming out as homosexual as a sub plot! Constructive criticism is also acceptable. **

**And those of you complaining that I have not described Mizuki yet please wait. You will get it in the next chapter through Akashi's POV**

**Chioocheep**


End file.
